


Treason

by Actually_Felicity_Smoak



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: s2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actually_Felicity_Smoak/pseuds/Actually_Felicity_Smoak





	Treason

Leonard had been confused since he'd left his own time. Or his natural timeline, since apparently he'd lived all this time. Or by this time he was supposed to be dead. Time travel, and its implications, was one of the nuances Leonard hadn't figured out yet. Along with most of the rest of reality. So far, Leonard knew really only two things, the two facts that -- once he'd grasped them -- had set him out on this crazy journey and guaranteed he'd stick with it until the end  


1) These people intended to rewrite history with no concern for anyone else. Unless someone on the team spoke up for her, they would destroy Lisa without a millisecond of remorse  
2) Mick was in trouble. 


> When the pitiful speedster in his funny costume showed up -- somehow utterly unaware that designing your suit to be the "opposite" of the Allen kid _still makes you a pathetic Flash knockoff_ \-- Leonard just listened. It paid to listen; it was one of the primary things that had kept Leonard alive.
> 
> "So let me get this straight," Leonard drawled. "You're going to get this ultimate artifact, and rewrite history to your liking." Typical supervillain crap, almost certain to backfire on them spectacularly. , which is why Leonard had never been tempted to become a supervillain. Villain yes, supervillain no. Take just enough, that was the key that had kept Leonard alive since the days when he was sneaking to the kitchen at 3AM, evaluating how much food he could take for Lisa without it being missed. Don't show weakness -- not ever -- but never be enough of a nuisance to be worth swatting. The principle was the same whether the bully was an alcoholic small-time thief or a time-travelling metahuman with delusions of grandeur. So Leonard had no intention of signing onto this Doomed Legion. "Sounds like a pretty sweet gig. Why are you offering it to _me_ , exactly?"
> 
> Then Thawne started babbling, about time travel, and legends, about the true path of history, and about Mick. The vast majority of it was meaningless -- Thawne didn't provide enough context to understand, and Leonard wasn't going to interrogate him -- but there were only a few pieces Leonard cared about anyway.
> 
> "Your story seems implausible. Why would Mick be on some kind of time travel spaceship without me?"
> 
> For the first time, Thawne showed some trace of embarrassment -- though not much. "You're ... well, you're dead." Then, as Leonard silently looked himself up and down, "In that future. You sacrificed yourself to save the team."
> 
> To save Mick, Leonard translated this easily. Fair enough. But if that future version of himself was offered the opportunity to save Mick and still be around to help him, he had no doubts what he would choose.
> 
> "So in some alternative future timeline, my partner has something you need, and you need me to persuade him to join your team."
> 
> "Yes"
> 
> "And in return, we get to create any future we want."
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> Leonard knew that was bullshit, but by this time he was unsurprised. Thawne was the kind who would do anything, say anything, to get you to do what he wanted. But Leonard was used to that type, and could work with it.
> 
> "Well sounds like my kinda deal." Leonard rested the tip of his gun on his shoulder, although he kept his finger on the trigger guard. "Let's go."

Now he was back at Star Labs, in some kind of bizzaro world where police obeyed him but Mick defied him, trying to navigate a precariously narrow path of safety with only the faintest understanding of the forces in play, which was the worst situation to be in, but he would pull them through, he _would_.

Only now Mick had chosen another, chosen to listen to this woman, and she might be a better teammate than the crazy speedster and the deranged vengeful billionaire -- she could hardly be worse -- but there was no way for Leonard to _know_ and he had to decide _now_ and Mick had defied him and he couldn't keep them safe if Mick wouldn't _obey_ , and Leonard aimed and fired...


End file.
